Last Man Standing
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: A plague kills all the males on the planet, humans, witches, werewolves, even animals. Anything with a Y chromosome is killed, leaving the world with a serious problem. Life will end on earth. Klaus is taken and studied in the name of science. Caroline is taken to make sure he complies. A bit darker. AU loosely based on Y the Last Man.
1. Chapter 1

AN: New fic, I know. Double shot. Having writer's block in all aspects, and this is just something that came to me, and hopefully will get me out of this rut. Here's a warning, there be some gluten, peanuts, and sexual abuse. If you're not into that, then do not read this and do not mesg me or leave me a rude review stating that I did not tell you, because I just did. No beta. Loosely based on Y the last man, which is an amazing series.

* * *

What if the world you know it ceased to exist? What if everything you held dear to your heart, everything you loved, or cared about was gone? What if one day you woke up and realized you were the last one? And that the fate of the world, rested solely on you? That you held the continued existence of the human species inside you? That you were the last man standing?

* * *

The city of New Orleans was bustling and noisy as any other day. Tourists poured in, vendors were selling things in the street, artists were setting up their easels. The people were so unaware of the supernatural world that lived within the city. The werewolves walked the streets looking around. The vampires wanted to keep their control of the city. And the witches, the witches could not leave the source of their power.

Which is why on this particular day, which looked like any other day would soon change their lives forever. As the sun rose in the sky reaching its apex, the men within the city started choking and bleeding. People screamed, there was a panic. The vampires looked around seeing the humans dying, the male werewolves laying dead on the ground. They knew something was wrong. They rushed back to the compound. The saw horses laying dead on the ground. Birds falling from the sky. Whatever it was affecting the men, was affecting the animals as well.

* * *

Caroline was inside the Grill laughing with Matt. She was telling him stories about college life when he suddenly started choking and fell to the ground. Jeremy was playing video games with Tyler when he started choking and died. Tyler tried to wake his friend, but realized it was too late.

The news spread of the plague that spread across the world. No one knew where it came from, and who created it, only that it killed anything with a y chromosome, anything that made it male. Humans, animals, embryos, fertilized eggs and even sperm. A world without men seemed what women had joked about. That is until the realization that the population would die out, that the ecosystem would die out, that life on earth would soon die out.

* * *

Klaus gathered the vampires within his compound. He had to keep them out of sight. People knew that the plague killed anything male, so for any male vampire to walk around would raise suspicions. They would be questioned on how they survived, studied and eventually people would know the truth.

"We have to remain hidden" Klaus said

"Why?" Diego asked

"If you haven't noticed, all the men have died. If we walk around they'll wonder why. They'll want to study us, and then they'll let it be known that we exist. We don't need to draw any attention to ourselves right now" Klaus said

"We need to survive. We have to think about the humans. The population will start to shrink, along with our food supply, we have to be discreet" Marcel said

The gates to the compound flew open and the witches walked in. They used their magic and pushed the vampires aside against the wall. Genevieve looked up and saw Klaus standing on the balcony.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked

"Protecting my coven" Genevieve said

A group of women soldiers came in holding guns. They opened fired on the vampires. The vampires tried to flee, but the witches used their magic to keep them inside. Elijah flashed out when he heard the noise.

"What is going on?" Elijah asked

Hayley came rushing out to see what was happening. The vampires started turning grey as they fell to the floor. They were using wooden bullets. They knew.

"Don't kill that one" Genevieve said

The soldiers had their guns pointed at Marcel.

"If you want him to come along, you'll need leverage" Genevieve said

"What is the meaning of this!?" Klaus yelled

"You impregnated that werewolf over there didn't you?" Genevieve asked

"Yes" Klaus said

"Then you need to come with us"

"What the bloody hell for?"

"To save the human species of course. We can do this the easy way or the hard way"

"Put those things away, I'm an Original, show some respect" Elijah said

"They're not pointing them at you, they're pointing at her" Genevieve said

Elijah moved to stand in front of Hayley.

"Come with us willingly, or I will make sure the dog dies, along with your friend Marcel"

"Elijah, look after Hayley while I'm gone" Klaus said

"Of course"

Klaus felt an intense pain in his head and then looked up, the witches were using their magic on him.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Klaus yelled

The soldiers started firing their guns. Elijah covered Hayley but fell to the ground. Hayley ducked and tried to hide. Klaus fell to the ground once they shot him in the head.

"We need the dog alive as well, she's carrying his child" Genevieve said

* * *

Klaus awoke strapped onto a table. He looked down at his restraints. He tried to break free of them but couldn't. They seemed to be reinforced by magic. Genevieve walked in and her hand touched his bare chest.

"I took the liberty of taking your shirt off, I hope you don't mind. You never did before"

"I'm not really into role playing today" Klaus said

"Pity, it could be fun"

"Why am I here?"

"Perhaps I could explain" Wes appeared

Wes was wearing a surgeon's mask and dressed in a white lab coat.

"You're human" Klaus said

"Yes, one of the last, I wasn't exposed to the plague, but I will eventually succumb to it. It's an air born virus it seems. It's only a matter of time before it kills me" Wes said

"Why am I here?" Klaus asked

"Because you managed to impregnate a werewolf"

"Don't remind me"

"You're a hybrid, half werewolf, half vampire. I've studied vampires. I know you're immune to diseases, aging, you have the ability to heal. I have not studied werewolves though. The fact that you're both enables you to reproduce, it makes you immune to the plague, and I have to figure out how before it's too late"

"What are you doing?"

Wes picked up a scalpel and smiled.

"It's all in the name of science"

* * *

Caroline was taking classes at Whitmore. Elena had disappeared with Stefan and Damon. Bonnie was in a coma in the hospital. When that many supernatural creatures all died at the same time, she passed out from the pain. But her body couldn't heal from the trauma of that many creatures passing through. Her mind shut down, her body did as well. Caroline was bored in class. She took her bag and went to the bathroom to apply more lipgloss. She went to wash her hands, when the water burned her. She pulled it away and realized there was vervain in the water. Which mean they knew. Caroline quickly rushed out of the bathroom and back to her dorm room. There was a redhead standing in her room.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked

"Are you Caroline?" Genevieve asked

"Ok, I don't know who you are, but you need to leave. NOW!"

"You must be Caroline then, you are quite annoying"

"Creepy ginger, you need to leave"

"I always knew he had a thing for blondes, all annoying of course"

Genevieve took out a small sketchbook and opened it.

"He did get the likeness right though"

Caroline looked at the sketchbook and flashed over to her. She could tell it was Klaus's drawings.

"What are you doing with his stuff?"

Genevieve smiled and pushed her onto the floor with her magic.

"We're going on a field trip. I hope you have your permission slip"

Genevieve moved her hand out and Caroline felt her head splitting open. She screamed out in pain before finally passing out.

* * *

Klaus was laying on the table, still strapped down. He was coming in and out of consciousness. Wes had conducted more experiments on him, and was amazed at how rapidly he healed. He had learned that werewolves had the ability to heal as well. Combined with his vampire blood, he was immortal it seemed. Genevieve's magic reinforced his restraints so that only she could release him.

He could hear them talking, but couldn't make out what exactly they were saying.

"Did you find the other one?" Wes asked

"Did you have to do this to him? I thought you were trying to save the human race here not experiment on vampires. We have a real problem here!" Genevieve said

"We had to, he went insane when he found out what had happened. We tried to contain him, but we couldn't"

"Why did you think using his child would be a good idea?"

"She was the union between a hybrid and werewolf, of course I had to study her!"

"You dissected her!"

"Well, I may have gotten carried away there, but she was a hybrid I thought she would have healed"

"You killed his daughter!"

"We killed the mother if it makes you feel any better"

"She was never a threat"

"Of course not, only blondes are"

"Have you made any progress?"

"I can't just replicate his sperm"

"Why not?"

"Because it's a long, complicated process. Do you even know how sperm is made inside the male body? Even the body sees them as foreign invaders and nurse cells have to make sure they're not killed-"

"Get to the point!"

"Look, I know you want to make sure you continue your line, and you will, but I need more time"

"You don't have any"

"I know it, which is why I don't need you bothering me!"

* * *

Caroline awoke slowly. She lifted her head and found herself inside a small cage for a large dog. She wondered how she got there. She looked around and saw she was in a lab. They had vervained her and she still felt weak. She heard yelling and snarling and growling, like animals fighting.

"Stop it Klaus! We had to stop him from escaping!" Wes said

"So you killed him!?" Klaus yelled

"We didn't intend to kill him, it was an unfortunate accident"

Klaus hissed as he felt his bones starting to break.

"What's happening?" Wes asked

Klaus continued to yell out in pain, his eyes turned into a golden shade as both sets of fangs appeared.

"This is bad" Wes said

Wes looked over and saw Caroline laying in the cage. He rushed over and unlocked the cage and pulled her out. She was still weak and could barely walk. She was still hazy as he pulled her closer to Klaus.

"Stop Klaus! Stop right now or you can add her to list of people that have died because of you!" Wes said

"Caroline?" Klaus asked

"She's a vampire, she can't reproduce, and she's just a waste of space. I can just kill her now, right here, she's not an original so a normal stake would do it right?"

"What do you want?" Klaus asked

"You will behave or I will kill her. But don't worry I'll keep her near you so you can watch her. I know she means a great deal to you"

"You know nothing"

"I know a great deal. Hayley was all too willing to trade your life for hers. She told me all about your infatuation with this one. And how you slaughtered 12 of your hybrids out of spite, but left 1 alive. Tyler was it? Where is he now?"

"As far away from me as possible"

"Well that narrows it down. If we fail with you, there's always him"

* * *

Caroline looked out from the cage. She was laying on her side, resting her head on her arm. They gave her a small cup of blood each day to keep her from desiccating but extremely weak. They gave Klaus a bag of blood each day, they needed him to be somewhat functioning for Wes's experiments.

"Caroline, we'll get out of here, and I'll show you the world as I promised" Klaus said

"Ok" Caroline answered barely a whisper

"I don't know what they're doing to me anymore, or how long I've been in here. But we're going to get out of here"

"You're always so sure of yourself"

"I thought you liked that love"

"You don't know what I like"

"I think I do"

Caroline smiled. Klaus smiled when he saw her smile. He hated seeing her like this. So weak, and frail. Unlike the girl he knew, the one that was fearless and strong. He had to get out them out of there soon.

Genevieve walked into the room. She looked over at Caroline who was laying in the cage. She looked back at Klaus, who was still laying on the table.

"Change in plans" Genevieve said

She walked over to him, and unbuckled his belt. Klaus looked down.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked

"Nothing we haven't done before"

Klaus struggled against his restraints again. Genevieve, unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. She got onto the table and Klaus tried to jerk away. Her hand reached down and slowly stroked him.

"Stop it" Klaus said

"Why? I know you like it"

Caroline's eyes went wide as she watched what was happening.

"Stop it! No! I said stop!" Klaus yelled

Genevieve sank down on him, her hands resting on his chest.

"No! Stop! Get off me!" Klaus yelled

"I'll get you off all right"

"NO! NO! STOP!"

"Maybe this will make it better"

Klaus jerked back when he saw Genevieve turn into Caroline.

"What's the matter Nik? I thought you liked me"

Her hands traveled up his chest, gently stroking his face. She looked like Caroline, sounded like Caroline, but she wasn't Caroline. Her touch was different. Her scent was different.

"You're not Caroline" Klaus said

"Damn wolf senses"

"Stop it! Get off me you bloody witch! NO!"

Genevieve's moans began to fill the room, while Klaus yelled for her to stop. His eyes flashed their golden hue as he fought against his restraints. He felt them weaken once Genevieve cried out, and had to prop herself up on his chest. Klaus looked away from her. Unable to look at Caroline he turned his head. She had gotten what she wanted from him, and for the first time he felt used, and dirty. He was the most powerful being in the world and here he was nothing more than a toy for her to use. He felt powerless. He felt weak, and he hated it.

"Genevieve! Is this what you had in mind when you said you wanted to talk to him alone?!" Wes yelled

"I was thinking about the future of my line"

"Get down from there!"

* * *

Caroline awoke in a padded room. She looked around and wondered how she got in there. She sat up and the door opened. Klaus saw her and flashed inside. The door closed behind him as he gathered her up in his arms.

"Are you hurt?" Klaus asked

"I'm fine, I haven't fed in a really long time. Are you ok?"

"Yes"

"I saw what they did to you"

Klaus brushed her hair aside and bit into his wrist and offered it to her.

"Here"

"But-"

"You're weak"

Caroline could smell the blood, and latched onto his wrist. She greedily began drinking, the color returning to her skin. She pulled away when she felt him getting weaker.

"Sorry" Caroline said

"It's alright sweetheart"

"What are they doing with us?"

"I'm not sure. Do you know where the others are?"

"No, everyone's scattered"

"We'll get out of here, I promise you"

* * *

"How long have they been in there?" Genevieve asked

"Three days" Wes answered

Wes was watching Klaus and Caroline in the padded room. He watched them as they talked, and how they held each other close when they slept. He noticed that Klaus did care for Caroline, he allowed her to feed off him. But they had not had sex.

"How much longer are you going to keep him in there?" Genevieve asked

"I need a sample from him, and since you refuse to allow me to obtain it from you, I have to get it another way"

* * *

Vervain smoke filled the room, Klaus grabbed onto Caroline before they both passed out. Wes walked into the room.

"Bring them both into the lab. Make sure they're secured" Wes said

Klaus awoke slowly. He found himself strapped to the table again. He looked around to see where Caroline was.

"Caroline! Caroline!" Klaus yelled

"Don't worry about her, she'll be back soon enough. I managed to collect a sample finally and a few other things"

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing permanent"

"Where is she!?"

* * *

Caroline lay in the cage again. She looked out and saw Klaus strapped to the table. He had various tubes and needles hooked into him. She wasn't sure what they were doing. It appeared they were draining him of his blood again.

Wes walked in with a clipboard, writing more notes. He started coughing and took out a handkerchief to cough into. He looked at it and saw blood. He walked over to the machine that was draining Klaus of his blood. He took one of the tubes out and started to drink the blood.

* * *

Caroline lost track of time, she only knew that she could watch Klaus from where she was. She knew no one was coming for her. She hoped Bonnie would wake up eventually. She hoped her mom wouldn't worry about her. She hoped Elena was safe with Stefan and Damon. She hoped for so many things, that it kept her from losing hope herself. Klaus would tell her all the places he would take her, his voice almost a whisper, only she could hear. And she would respond, telling him she couldn't wait to see it. And these little talks were the only thing that they had that reminded them they were still alive.

* * *

Caroline awoke in the same padded room again. She looked around wondering why she was here again. The door opened and Klaus stumbled inside. He fell to the floor as the door slammed behind him. Caroline moved closer to him.

"Klaus?" Caroline called out

Klaus moved slowly and looked up. There was something different about him. He moved to sit up. His nose started to bleed.

"Klaus!" Caroline reached out to him

Klaus touched his face and then his nose. He saw the blood. Caroline could smell the blood, and her face started to change. She couldn't help herself. She grabbed him and sank her fangs into neck. She swallowed the first pull, and then realized something was wrong. She pulled away and looked at him. His nose was still bleeding, his neck wasn't healing. His blood was different. She had tasted it enough to know that this wasn't her Klaus.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked

The vervain smoke filled the room, and Caroline started to choke and pass out. Wes walked into the room, jotting down more notes. He took out his voice recorder.

"Subject K1, failure. Only lived 12 hours. Female vampire immediately knew K1 was not the original."

* * *

Klaus was on the table. He heard voices again.

"Well the first one only lived 12 hours. The second one may live longer" Wes said

"Second one?" Genevieve asked

"Yes, I've made several, improving upon each one, until finally I will have a functional, living, breathing, clone"

"Clone?"

"Yes, I've managed to clone him, and isolate the werewolf gene. It appears werewolves can only procreate with werewolves. I've isolated it, making it dormant, so now they can procreate with humans"

"And what about me?"

"I'm not sure what the deal with witches is. Though you have been getting it straight from the source, I'd say you two aren't compatible, since you're still not pregnant"

"It's not for lack of trying"

Klaus felt the table moving. He looked over and saw Wes standing there.

"K2, meet the original" Wes said

Klaus's eyes went wide when he saw himself walk up to him. He saw his clone standing there looking at him confused.

"What is this?" Klaus asked

"A clone, he's going to save humanity, if he lives past the day"

* * *

Klaus could feel someone touching him, fingertips gliding on his skin. He opened his eyes and saw Genevieve unzipping his pants. She climbed onto the table. Klaus looked away, knowing what was going to happen. He'd block it out somehow, think about something else, anything else. Genevieve took what she wanted from him, and he was powerless against it.

"Don't be like that, you used to like it, except I remember you liked to be on top" Genevieve said

"Are you done yet?" Klaus said

"I will be once you are"

"You're not Caroline"

"No, you said I was your respite once"

"Do you even know what that means?"

Genevieve dragged her nails down his chest and he hissed.

"Try to enjoy it Nik"

"You're not Caroline"

"Are you sure?"

Genevieve smiled and turned into Caroline. Klaus knew it wasn't Caroline. Caroline, his Caroline was laying in a cage nearby watching.

"Why do you like blondes so much Nik?"

"Because they're more fun"

"Is that so?"

"Sit up more"

Genevieve complied, moving herself into a more upright position.

"Faster" Klaus said

Genevieve sped up, slamming down onto him harder. Even though she looked like Caroline, he knew it wasn't her. Genevieve cried out, and turned back into herself. She fell down onto his chest. Klaus pulled at the restraints, and pulled free. His hands reached into Genevieve's hair and neck. He pulled her head off and tossed it onto the floor. He shoved her body onto the floor and sat up. He pulled his legs free from their restraints and got off the table. He pulled his pants up and zipped himself up. He walked over to where Caroline's cage was. She looked up at him. He reached for the lock and pulled his hand away. It was covered in vervain. He broke the lock, not caring if it burned his skin. He opened the cage door and pulled Caroline out.

"We're leaving" Klaus said picking up her

"Klaus" Caroline said leaning into his chest

Klaus carried her out of the lab, looking for a way out. He walked around the facility trying to find a way out. He found the door leading to the outside. He set Caroline down onto the floor and kicked the door a few times before it flung open. He helped her up and walked towards the door. Her skin burned when the sun hit it. She winced and pulled away. Klaus looked back and realized her daylight ring was gone. Caroline shook her head.

"I'll carry you love, it won't hurt for that long" Klaus said

"No, I'll burn, I haven't had blood in a while, I'll burn faster"

The alarm to the building went off. They knew they had escaped, and they didn't have much time.

"Caroline please, trust me"

"I can't, I'll be ash before you reach the shade"

"I will not leave without you!"

"Go! They only want you!"

"NO! I will not leave you here! They will kill you"

"I'll be dead before I get away from here!"

Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her out in the sun. She screamed. He picked her up and flashed away. Her body was in flames as he carried her. He wasn't sure which city he was in anymore. He saw a manhole cover and pulled it up. He dropped Caroline into the sewer and jumped in pulling the lid back on.

Caroline's charred body lay in the sewer water. She was badly burnt, chunks of her skin were gone, her hair was gone. Klaus picked her up and held her close. He started walking down the sewer.

"I'm sorry, I'm too selfish to let you go" Klaus said

* * *

Klaus made his way inside the compound. It had been abandoned and ransacked. He walked into his room looking for a specific box. He found it tossed on the ground. The items inside were worthless to anyone but him. Inside was the carving he had made for Rebekah. He held it in his hands and smiled. He knew his sister was somewhere out there. He dug around the box and found what he was looking for. It was his old daylight ring. He slipped it into his finger and searched around for a few more things. He found his old phone, and charged it. He hoped Elijah was still around. He punched the wall, tearing a larger hole in the wall. He saw the pile of money he left inside. There were American dollars, Euros and British pounds. Somewhere in the world, he knew his money was still good. He grabbed what he could. He looked for Rebekah's old clothes and threw them into a bag. He was almost ready to go. He picked up his phone that was still charging. He looked for his brother and called him.

"Who is this? How did you get this number?" Elijah asked

"Elijah? Where are you?" Klaus said

"Niklaus?! You're alive!"

"Yes, and I'm stuck in New Orleans at the moment. Where are you?"

"We're in Chicago"

"We?"

"Rebekah is with me. Things have changed since you were gone"

"Where in Chicago are you?"

"In our old estate outside the city. It draws its water from a spring on the property. The humans have put vervain in the water. Our compulsion no long works"

"Lovely"

"I'll send Rebekah to get you. She's less noticeable and you obviously will stand out"

"I'm at the compound. I need blood"

"I'll make sure she brings you some"

Klaus heard the sound of people walking inside.

"I have to go" Klaus said as he hung up

He grabbed everything and flashed out. The soldiers came into the compound looking for him. Klaus quickly snuck back down the manhole and went to find Caroline. He found her huddled against the wall where he left her. He wrapped a blanket around her and bit into his wrist. He could tell she was too weak, her fangs didn't drop. He pressed his wrist against her mouth. He could feel her lips sucking. He saw that her skin was slowly healing but her hair was gone.

"Rebekah is coming for us"

Klaus took out some of Rebekah's clothes and tried to dress Caroline. She was too weak to fight him. He wrapped her back into the blanket and slid his daylight ring off. He knew it was too big, but slipped it onto her thumb.

* * *

There you have it. Second chapt will be posted once I write it. If you get the chance you should read y the last man. Sadly there is no monkey in this one.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for reading and leaving a review. Here it is, the last part. No beta, see you at the bottom.

* * *

Rebekah drove into New Orleans. She drove by the compound but saw that it was full of soldiers. She drove around and called Klaus. Klaus barely had any signal and saw that Rebekah was calling. He climbed up the ladder to the manhole cover. He stopped and tried to text Rebekah.

_I'm in the sewer - K_

_What are you doing in there_

_Hiding_

_Tell me where you are_

Rebekah drove around and stopped the car. She waited and the door to the back seat opened. She turned back and saw Klaus carrying someone wrapped in a blanket. He placed Caroline inside and then got in, closing the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Rebekah asked

"Caroline"

"What the hell happened to her?"

"Drive"

Rebekah turned back around and started driving.

"Keep your head down" Rebekah said

Klaus laid down next to Caroline. He pulled her closer.

"What is that smell!?" Rebekah asked

"We were in the sewer, hiding all day"

Rebekah opened her window.

"What are you doing with Caroline?" Rebekah asked

"When they captured me, they took Marcel. They killed him and I was going to transform and kill them all. That's when they showed me Caroline. They had taken her to keep me compliant"

"So that's why you didn't escape"

"I was a bit tied up, witches and all"

"So I heard"

"I killed Genevieve"

"Your former bedfellow?"

"She was an annoying witch. She took Caroline and she helped the doctor with experiments they conducted on me"

"Experiments?"

"To see how I was able to impregnate Hayley"

"Where is Hayley?"

"Dead"

"And the child?"

"Dead"

"What-"

"They took them, they experimented on them. They did not survive"

"But you did"

"I did"

Klaus looked back at Caroline. His hand brushed along the skin on her cheek.

"Is there any blood?" Klaus asked

Rebekah reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a blood bag. She tossed it back and Klaus caught it. He tore it open and lifted Caroline's head up.

"Just open your mouth, there's blood here" Klaus said

Caroline's lips parted and Klaus pushed the blood bag into her mouth. The color returned to her face, her skin no longer a grey color. Her hair started to grow a little. She looked up at Klaus and smiled.

* * *

Rebekah drove all night, and they finally made it back to Chicago. Klaus carried Caroline into the house. Elijah opened the door and let them inside.

"It's good to see that you're alive" Elijah said

"It's good to be alive" Klaus said putting Caroline on the couch

"What is that smell?" Elijah asked

"That's Nik, they were hiding in the sewer" Rebekah said

"I will tell you everything, I just need some blood" Klaus said

"Of course"

Klaus put Caroline in bed and pulled the covers over her. Her hair grew about an inch from the blood he fed her. She was still weak.

"Don't go" Caroline said

"I'm not going anywhere" Klaus said as he sat down on the bed

"I'm afraid that if I fall asleep I'll wake up in that cage again"

"You're free, you're not there anymore"

"If this is a dream, you need to work on your A game"

"This isn't a dream, we escaped"

* * *

Downstairs Rebekah was carrying up more blood bags.

"I'll need to go to the hospital to get more" Rebekah said

"Of course"

"The nurse will want to see you again"

"I feel rather dirty doing this"

"Really Elijah? Some nurse just wants to spend some time with you that's all"

"She's rather aggressive"

"Yes, but she also gives us vervain free blood"

"Has he said anything?"

"Nothing really, just that there were experiments. And he was the only one who survived"

"The child?"

"Dead, the wolf too. They did not survive it."

"Why did he not escape?"

"They had Marcel. They killed him, and Nik was going to transform and leave, but then they had Caroline"

"And so our brother stayed"

"After all that he's lost, I don't think he could have survived losing her."

* * *

Wes coughed into his handkerchief, and saw more blood. He knew he didn't have much time left. He picked up a bag of Klaus's blood and was tempted to drink it.

"What are you waiting for? Just drink it and die already"

Wes turned around and saw Genevieve standing there.

"You're dead!" Wes said

"I was dead, but you see since the anchor is a vegetable right now, I can pass through her and come back. So drink it and die. We need you to continue your work"

"I can't, if I do, I'll become one of them"

"Yes, you'll be immune, and you can continue working on the clones"

"But I'll be one of them!"

"Yes, looks I'll make sure no one experiments on you ok?"

"No, I would turn into the thing I despise"

"Alright we'll do this the hard way"

* * *

"We need more blood" Klaus said

"I am aware of the situation, but we cannot draw more attention to ourselves" Elijah said

"She's weak, she needs more blood"

"We cannot get any more blood from the hospital. To do so would raise suspicions. The nurse already gives us an amount that isn't that noticeable"

"And why should we be begging the humans for blood bags?"

"If you haven't noticed, there is vervain in the water. Humans know about us. They can easily kill us!"

"We're originals!"

"Yes, but they can still try! They have killed countless vampires already. It's only a matter of time before they find the white oak. We have to be discreet. That and the fact that the population is shrinking"

"Yes that"

"What happened to you there?"

"They experimented on me. They used me. I don't want to talk about it"

"Were they able to figure out what caused this plague?"

"No, just that it's airborne and it kills every male being."

"What happened to Caroline? She is the weaker one out of the two of you. She seemed close to being desiccated"

"They only gave her enough blood to keep her from desiccating. They gave me enough blood to survive the tests."

"But you look-"

"They used me to breed. They tied me down and forced her to watch! And I will kill every last one of them"

Elijah was too shocked to say anything. The realization of what happened to his brother sunk in and he tried to find the words.

"I don't want your pity! I don't want to talk about it anymore! Don't you dare tell Rebekah!"

"Of course"

* * *

Caroline heard voices downstairs. Rebekah was yelling and things were being knocked to the ground. She lifted her head up.

"No you can't come in! You're not invited in!" Rebekah yelled

"We're not vampires, we don't need an invitation" the female soldier said

"Get out!" Rebekah yelled

"We'll leave once we've searched the house"

Rebekah looked around and realized she was vastly out numbered. She could easily have taken them, but Elijah and Klaus were hiding and Caroline was still weak. The soldiers searched the house. Elijah and Klaus were hiding in the secret passageway behind a bookshelf.

The door to Caroline's room opened and a soldier lowered her weapon.

"Geez, what the hell happened to you?" the soldier asked

"I'm dying" Caroline answered

"How? We have universal health care now"

"Doesn't matter, I'm still dying. I don't have much time left"

"Damn, well yeah, hope you don't suffer too much"

The soldier left and went back downstairs.

"There's a dying cancer patient upstairs. She doesn't look like she's going to make it through the week" the soldier said

"Alright, the house is clear, let's go"

Rebekah closed the door and locked it. She watched as the soldiers drove off. She flashed upstairs to see Caroline who was laying in the bed.

"We'll get you a wig" Rebekah said

* * *

"We have to get out of here, we can't stay here forever" Klaus said

"We can't go anywhere else" Elijah said

"We can't fly anywhere, we can only drive, we're stuck here. We can't go to Europe, or get off this damn continent!" Rebekah yelled

"Is this what we've become? Begging for scraps? Begging for blood bags?" Klaus asked

"We cannot go where we please anymore. We stand out. We will be captured and they will try to kill us. And who will take care of Caroline?" Elijah asked

"Don't use her!" Klaus yelled

"Just calm down! The witches won't help us. There is no witch out there willing to help us right now. We're on our own. We have to be smart about this. I know you want Caroline to be at her full strength but we don't have enough blood bags for it" Rebekah said

"So we're going to keep her in this state then? Weak and frail? No! I will not leave her in this state!" Klaus yelled

* * *

Kol stepped out from Bonnie's shadow. He looked around and saw that he was in a hospital. He looked over at Bonnie and sighed.

"I had hoped to see you under better circumstances" Kol said

He looked at her shadow and reached into it pulling another shadow out.

"Come along darling, my brother wants to see you" Kol said

"Kol?" Caroline asked

"Yes, I didn't leave the other side just yet until you showed up." Kol said

"I died, I died!"

"Yes, and now you're back again, we should get going"

"but how?"

"The anchor isn't awake, anyone can pass through at this point. We need to go"

"But-"

"We have to go now!"

* * *

Rebekah and Elijah stood in front of their house which was on fire. Klaus was in his wolf form walked over to the two, his coat covered in blood.

"Well that could have been avoided" Rebekah said

"Didn't Niklaus say he killed the witch?" Elijah asked

"He did, apparently she came back somehow"

"Well he killed her again"

Klaus still in his wolf form was standing by Caroline's dead body. She had turned grey when Genevieve killed her. His head nudged her hand and he whined.

"Where will we go now?" Rebekah asked

"North I suppose. Vancouver has glaciers for its water supply I've heard" Elijah said

* * *

Genevieve walked out of Bonnie's shadow at the hospital. She stood up and looked at Bonnie and smiled. She walked out of the room.

Kol and Caroline were running through the hospital. Kol put on some surgical scrubs and a surgeon's mask. He tried to hide behind Caroline as they raided the blood supply. They quickly put everything in a cooler bag and rushed out. They were walking down the hallways when Caroline suddenly stopped.

"We need to go" Kol said

"Oh my god, Tyler" Caroline said

Kol turned around and saw Tyler in a wheelchair being wheeled away.

"That's not Tyler, well your Tyler, I'll explain everything, but we have to go"

"I can't leave him here"

"It's not Tyler, it's a clone"

"What?"

"We have to go, before they notice us"

Kol grabbed Caroline and flashed out of the hospital. They were in the parking lot looking for a car.

"What do yo mean it's a clone?!" Caroline asked

"When I was on the other side, I saw things, lots of things. I saw what they did to Nik, what they did to you. I saw that Dr Wes make clones of Nik. But they all died within a day. But he figured out how to make them live longer and began making more. And then Genevieve died, she went to the other side and she found out where Tyler was. She came back and told Wes where to find him. They found Tyler and did the same thing"

"We have to find him, we can't leave him there"

"I don't know where the real Tyler is, but that is a clone, they're all clones. They needed to diverse the genetic pool."

"So you're saying there are clones of Klaus and Tyler?"

"Yes, and they're using those clones to impregnate women"

"We have to find Tyler"

"We have to find Nik!

* * *

_6 months later_

"Nik! You can't go killing everyone when you're in a mood!" Rebekah yelled

"What difference does it make?" Klaus said looking out the window

"We're not going to be able to live here much longer!"

"We're not living! We're barely surviving!"

"I know you miss her-"

"DON'T! Do not bring her up!"

"I know you cared for her. But she wouldn't want you like this"

"You know nothing"

"I know more than what you let on. I've seen them Nik. I've seen the clones"

"You what?"

"I've seen them. They're all you. They're using them to procreate. To expand the population. I don't want to think what you went through, what they did to you to do it"

"She knew, she saw it happen, and I couldn't even save her"

"You did, you freed her from that place"

"Only to have that ginger witch kill her"

"Yes, how did she come back?"

"She's a witch, you killed her, then I killed her twice. Maybe she'll stay dead"

There was a knock at the door and they both turned to look at it.

"Elijah never knocks" Rebekah said

Klaus flashed to a hiding place and Rebekah went to answer the door. She opened it and saw two people standing there, covered head to toe. They both wore pants and a large poncho with the hood up. They had a gas masks on and gloves.

"What the hell is this?" Rebekah asked

"Sister" Kol said muffled through the mask

"What?"

Kol pulled his mask up to show his face.

"Let me in!" Kol said

"Kol!?"

"Yes, let me in already, I don't have a daylight ring!"

Kol walked into the house while Rebekah followed him. The second figure walked in and closed the door. Klaus came out when he heard Kol's voice. Kol was taking the poncho and gloves off.

"Kol? Is it really you?" Klaus asked

"Yes it's me Nik. Took forever to find you, but I did" Kol said

"I watched you burn"

"Yes, that was unpleasant. But I brought you a housewarming present" Kol said

The second figure, took off the gas mask.

"Caroline?" Klaus said in disbelief

"Hey" Caroline said

Klaus flashed over to her and reached out to touch her. She looked beautiful, her hair was long again. Her skin supple and her eyes shone brightly. Caroline grabbed his hand.

"I'm real, and I'm here" Caroline said

* * *

The originals sat around the table with Caroline all drinking whiskey.

"So explain how you're here again?" Elijah asked

"The anchor, Bonnie, is in a coma, virtually any supernatural can pass through her into this world. And many have" Kol said

"That's how she's doing it. She's passing through the anchor. That ginger witch!" Rebekah said

"We have to kill Bonnie to stop it" Kol said

"NO! You can't kill her!" Caroline yelled

"It's the only way, otherwise they'll keep coming back" Kol said

"She's my friend! I won't let you kill her"

"She's a damn vegetable! She won't ever wake up. Every supernatural being can come back do you understand that? We have to stop it"

"NO! You're not killing her!"

"I'll do it" Klaus said

"What?" Caroline yelled

"Every supernatural creature is passing into our world. It doesn't matter if we kill them here, because they'll just come back. You're friend is already gone. At least this way she'll find some form of peace instead of the agony of feeling every creature pass through her" Klaus said

"NO! She's my friend!"

* * *

_1 year later_

Klaus stood in front of the build that held him all in the name of science. Rebekah and Elijah stood next to him.

"Are you ready for this?" Elijah asked

"Yes" Klaus answered

"You do understand that if we do this, there is no turning back" Elijah said

"Stop with the dramatics" Rebekah said

"When I'm done there will be nothing left" Klaus said

* * *

The alarms went off inside. Wes looked up from his microscope and quickly Genevieve ran into lab.

"What's going on!?" Genevieve asked

"We have visitors" Wes said

The door to the lab opened and Klaus walked in.

"Miss me?" Klaus said

Klaus flashed over to Wes and broke his neck. Genevieve used her magic against him, but he walked towards her and grabbed her by the neck.

"Where did we leave off? Oh yes I was killing you" Klaus said

"You can't really kill me" Genevieve said

"You know what they say, third time's the charm"

Klaus sank his fangs into her neck while she screamed.

* * *

Kol walked into the hospital room with Caroline behind him. They looked at Bonnie who lay on the bed.

"You don't have to do this" Kol said

"She's my friend, I'll do it" Caroline said

Caroline held Bonnie's hand and tried to enter her dream. But there was none. Just darkness. Caroline's hand wrapped around Bonnie's neck. Kol watched her.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. You know I love you. I wouldn't do this if there wasn't any other way" Caroline said

Caroline's hands squeezed Bonnie's neck and on the machines her heart started to slow down.

"I'm sorry Bonnie" Caroline cried

Kol unplugged the machines to stop the beeping. He looked over at Caroline. He could see the hesitation in her eyes. She couldn't do it. He pushed her aside and broke Bonnie's neck.

"NO!" Caroline yelled

There was a gust of wind that blew past them. They looked around and saw Bonnie's body laying on the bed. Kol took out his phone and called Klaus.

"It's done" Kol said before hanging up

"It was suppose to be me"

"No time to get into the specifics now darling"

"She was my friend!"

"You still are my friend" Bonnie said

The two looked over and saw Bonnie standing in front of them. They looked back and saw her body laying on the bed.

"What the hell is going on?" Caroline asked

"I'm the anchor, I died, so the other side doesn't exist anymore. Everyone was running out, so I ran too" Bonnie said

"But where is everyone else?" Kol asked

"I'm not sure" Bonnie said

* * *

Klaus threw Genevieve onto the floor. He could see Wes was starting to wake up. He flashed over to Wes and picked him up by his neck.

"Nice of you to join us" Klaus said

Elijah and Rebekah walked in.

"We've released them all. It was disturbing that they all look like you" Rebekah said

"Yes, that was disturbing. But there were some that were children there. They were you as a child" Elijah said

"What did you do?" Klaus asked

"We set them free. I've never seen you run so fast" Elijah said

"You think you've won, but you haven't "Wes said

"I'm about to tear your heart from you body. I think I've won" Klaus said

"I'll just come back"

"If the anchor were still alive"

"You think you were the only one? You think this was the only facility? We have more, many more" Wes said

"Of course you'd have more, humans are always so greedy"

"Everything I did, was to save the human race. It was to make sure the population could grow. It was all in the name of science"

"Enjoy oblivion"

Klaus ripped Wes's heart out and tossed the body onto the floor. He turned back to Genevieve who was on the floor.

"You made her watch, watch what you did to me. Watch as you took from me" Klaus said dragging her body up

"It was nothing we haven't done before" Genevieve said

"Know that when I kill you, this will be for the last time"

"I came back twice already, I can do it again"

"Feel free to try"

Klaus snapped her neck and dropped her body to the floor.

* * *

_20 years later_

A blonde nurse walked into the facility undetected. She hummed along to a song and pushed the small cart through the hallway. She was giving out pills to the patients. She stopped at a large metal door. The female guard standing there looked at her.

"You're not the usual nurse" the guard said

"Yeah I'm new" Caroline said

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Caroline snapped the guard's neck and grabbed the keys from her belt. She unlocked the door and went inside. She dropped the guard on the floor and closed the door behind her. She saw him tied to a chair, his arms bound in a straight jacket. His hair was long as well as his beard.

"Tyler?" Caroline called out

Tyler didn't respond. She walked around and lifted his head up.

"Tyler, it's me, Caroline. Can you hear me?" Caroline asked

"Care? Is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me, sorry it took so long for me to find you. But I'm here"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting you out of here"

"Ok"

Caroline tore at the bindings and the straight jacket which were lined with wolfsbane and vervain. She could see they dug into his skin and he hadn't fed in a while. She helped him up.

"I'm dreaming again aren't I?" Tyler asked

"No, I'm here, I'm real, and we're getting the hell out of here"

The door to the room opened and a clone of Tyler walked in.

"Hi, I'm T17. I just wanted to talk to the original" the clone said

"He's busy right now. Leave now, and live your life elsewhere and be happy" Caroline compelled

The clone was in a daze and left the room quietly.

"Compulsion works on the clones?" Tyler asked

"They're human" Caroline said

Caroline moved Tyler to the side of the room, while she was humming a song.

"What is that song? That annoying song. I remember it" Tyler said

"Everyone remembers it. It's like one of those classics now"

"Classics? How long have I been here?"

"Too long. Don't worry we'll find you a nice girl and you can settle down with her or something like that"

"Right"

"I know what they did to you, they did it to Klaus too. We freed all the clones. We found your clones and set them free. And now I'm getting you out of here"

"I gave up hoping that someone would find me"

"We're friends, that's what friends do. Now you remember the lyrics to that song?"

"I am not singing Miley with you. I'm not that gone"

"Oh cmon, it'll be fun. I can't live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you..I came in like a wrecking ball!"

A large wrecking ball came crashing through the wall. Tyler ducked down while Caroline kept singing.

"I never hit so hard in love, all I wanted was to break your walls. All you ever did was wreck me. Yeah, you, you wreck me!" Caroline sang

The wrecking ball fell back and Tyler could see the sunlight pouring in. Caroline held onto Tyler as they walked towards the opening. Kol was operating the crane smiling at them. The wrecking ball came at them again.

"Trust me Tyler" Caroline said taking his hand

The two jumped onto the wrecking ball as it swung back. They held onto it as it swung back outside. Kol quickly moved the crane so it faced away from the building. He lowered the wrecking ball and jumped out of the crane.

"Oh, nurse Forbes, I do like that" Kol said

"No time" Caroline said

"I heard you singing Miley! Don't think I didn't notice!" Kol said

Caroline took Tyler's hand and led him towards the car. Kol followed behind.

"How that song is a classic is beyond me" Kol said

"Where are we going?" Tyler asked

"Anywhere but here" Caroline said

* * *

Elijah looked at the news on the tv. Apparently the clones had been released from yet another facility and were running free. He smiled when they showed the building with the giant hole on the side. Kol's work of course. Elijah heard the door open and close and turned around.

"Tyler, welcome" Elijah said

"What am I doing here?" Tyler asked

"You should shower and probably shave unless you like the beard" Elijah said

"It's ok, we're the ones who were freeing the clones. It took us a while to find out where they were keeping you" Caroline said

"You're safe here" Elijah said

"Why did you free me?" Tyler asked

"Because no one deserves what happened to you. No one" Klaus said from behind

"Klaus" Tyler said

"Yes Tyler, you really are in need of a shower" Klaus said

"It's upstairs, I'll get you a blood bag" Caroline said

* * *

Tyler drank his blood bag and looked up at the Originals who sat around him and Caroline and Bonnie who smiled at him.

"So what now? I'm your prisoner?" Tyler asked

"No, you're free Tyler" Caroline said

Tyler flashed towards the door and stopped.

"What's the catch?" Tyler asked

"No catch as you put it." Klaus said

"Then why are you all looking at me like that?"

"We were just wondering if you'd like to join us"

"And do what?"

Klaus pointed at the TV. Tyler looked at the screen and saw himself as a child running through the streets about to be captured.

"That's me" Tyler said

"That's your clone" Klaus said

"What are they doing to him? He's just a kid"

"They bring him back to a facility where they make more of him, and then use him like a breeding mare. When they tried to clone us it failed because they tried to clone us as adults. But as children it was easier, as we would continue to grow." Klaus said

"But he's just a kid, why wouldn't they let him live with people?"

"Because they're not people. They're clones, and they treat them like breeding stock. They are to be used until they cannot procreate anymore. They are unable to make anymore new clones of me because I am no longer there. They cannot clone from a clone, only the original. Now that you're free, they will stop making clones, but they still have the ones they've made, trapped in those facilities"

"How many of these facilities are there?"

"Numerous, all over the world. Now you are free to go, or you can join us and free them all"

"When do we start?"

* * *

And there you have it. Hope you were amused. I wasn't sure where this was gonna go. Anyways if you get the chance you should read Y the last man. He has a monkey. Thanks for reading, leave me a review and back to your regularly scheduled programs.


End file.
